You Can Change The Past
by Kuriboh101
Summary: Living hard, but striving to stay strong. I heard his voice a lot, but this time it reached out to me. With those words, I felt the strength again. So I must do it. "Never give up".Like my father at Duel Academy. Read and review. no flames :3


I Can Change The Past

F**uture Jaden Jr.'s POV**

"You can change the past" a voice said to me.

Why? Why must this happen? I looked at the hard, crumbled streets of hell. I gazed at the wreck buildings. The city needed construction, but that didn't matter. What mattered is the destruction of people's lives, and how it's negatively impacting our community. I looked at the fall of our city. I was shocked at this, I felt like crying, I felt like taking my anger, because of how "they" nearly destroyed our world and...how "they"...made my father "disappeared". I knew that it will only show my true weakness. My father disappeared when I was a mere young child, so I grew up only by the parenting of my mother. I also have two siblings. My older brother has brown hair like my dad, but my mother's hazel eyes and white creamy skin tone. He's the oldest child in my family. My older sister looks like my mother. She has elegant blonde hair, creamy white skin, but she has my father's chocolate brown eyes and eye shape, but more feminine.

I looked like my father exactly. Multicolor brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and fair skin.

I walked through the ruined city. It was nearly destroyed, because of "them." I felt scared, I felt weak, but my mother told me that it was ok to be scared, but you should face your fears. I've always remembered that day, the lesson that my mother taught me. I highly respect my mother. She's beautiful,kind, and a strong woman. I also love my siblings, uncle,aunt,cousins, and grandparents. My father was my highly respected figure. He was the best in Duel Academy, I loved his dueling skills. He called me his "pride and joy." and him disappearing, because of "them" was the most depressing thing ever. I even thought of suicide or maybe becoming an emo, but my mother's love has lead me away from that.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!".

A scream caught my attention, I rushed to the source of the crying sound. I saw a man being back up in an alley, because of "them." I was shocked and I clenched my fist. I rushed over to the troubled man and performed a high kick and kicked those guys who were crowding this poor man. "They" flew away quickly out of my sight. I didn't know if they were scared or maybe saving their energy for something more destructive. I held out a hand to the man and he took it. As I helped him up, I felt his cold shivering hand, it was shaky, but as it felt my calm hand,it calmed down a bit.

The man bowed down to me in thanks, but I told him I'm happy to help and keep your faith up. He nodded his head and walked away. I headed home to my house with my jet pack. Looking at the streets all crumble up made me think how "They" could cause so much destruction. I kept ed my chin up and flew over to my house.

I landed at the front door and I unlocked the door. My house was huge, it was still stabled, unlike the other buildings. My father was second to my grandfather's company. I walked in and I saw my mother sitting on a chair writing something. My mother has long elegant blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a tank top, a blue light jacket that was unzipped, and a blue short skirt. She was also wearing white slippers. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I decided to grab a soda and give it to my mother.

Like I said before, I love my mother. Kind and beautiful, but strong. She never cried around me or my siblings, but she missed my father. She even never bothered to get remarried, because she believed that my father was still alive and she loved him with all of her heart, and as well as my father loved her so much. Even though she was asked out by men a lot.

I decided to go to bed early. I took of my shirt, but I was in my pants. I was on my bed trying to sleep, but after five minutes, I did.

I felt myself dreaming...

My dream...

_I looked around and I saw my house. I saw my brother on the computer and my sister observing her deck. The sun was up, I saw the kids playing,the birds chirping, everything was happy. Suddenly, I saw everything getting sucked into a dark hole. I just looked at it, I felt scared and shocked. I saw shadowy figures who looked like "them". Then suddenly everything disappeared and I was in a room of white light._

"_Where am I?" I thought._

_In front of me, I saw a man who looked just like me. He wore a black shirt,dark jeans, and red and black shoes, also he had a duel disk attached to his back. My hair, eyes, physical features, it was all the same as me._

"_F-father?" I stuttered._

_The man hugged me, I slowly wrapped my arms around the man, his heart felt warm and it was beating slowly._

"_Son, don't be scared." the man responded. "You can change the past."_

_'Change?' I thought._

_I looked at him confused, the man placed a hand on my shoulder. He felt loving and comforting._

"_My spirit is always with you." he whispered. I felt a new breed of confidence. I shed a small tear, the man wiped it off with his thumb. I felt his warmth of a true father. _

"_I love you, my boy" he said._

_I smiled. "I love you too, and I miss you, dad." I said._

"_You can help our community, you can revive the fallen,...you can change the past." he said._

_I've heard this saying before, I've always ignoring it, but now it has gotten through me. Crap! It's de'ja' vu all over, because I've heard this before. I smiled, but I thought about something. Has destiny called me to save our time?_

_I nodded my head and the man smiled at me._

"_Father, thank you." I said and I bowed my head._

"_No problem." he said and gave me a thumbs up._

_He walked away and disappeared in the light. I was immediately teleported out of the room._

I woke up, I felt my strength slowly coming to me.

The man who was my father said this to me. It was like my power up. I've felt stronger, but now I know what I must do. I've talked to my mother about this. She felt worried, but she respected my decision and believed in me.

I've started my own group called W.C.C.T.P (we can change the past), inspired from my father's saying.

Three months later...

I was outside of my house. My mother dug up my father's time machine back and my siblings fixed it. I saw my family,friends, and the last survivors left outside in my backyard. I decided to travel 20 years into the past to change everything. I've packed what I needed and I was waiting for the time machine to activate.

My older brother activated the time machine. I was about to walk in, but I gave everyone a thumbs up. My mother smiled at me and shed a tear. I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'll return safely." I said.

"I'll be waiting right here for you, I love you, my son." she said

I walked into the time machine, the light from it was bright, but my heart was brighter. I was being teleported into the past. I had everyone's spirit within me. I knew what I must do and I'll never give up.

And this is the opening to a future story called "A Hope For Us All."

_Me: -**cries- **_just read and review. I love you all ^w^

-kuriboh101


End file.
